Frozen: A Fairy Tail
by LucyDragneelFT23
Summary: Based off of the Disney movie, 'Frozen', Erza has powers that she has to keep hidden from the world. But when she let's go, Lucy teams up with Natsu and his dog Plue along with a Half cat half snowman called Happy to find Erza and bring her back to the kingdom of Magnolia. On top of that, Lucy also finds out what it means by true love. NaLu FOR THE WIN!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my re-upload of Frozen: A Fairy Tail. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. GCSEs and stuff got in the way. Also, all my stories are being deleted, edited and re-upload one at a time so i can concentrate on completing them. Sorry if it takes a while. Disclaimer of Fairy Tail, Frozen and all the songs.**

* * *

"Wake up Erza!" Lucy whispered.

"Hmmm... Go back to sleep Lucy..." Erza slurred.

"But I can't because the sky's awake so I'm awake." Lucy whined. Erza giggled at her blonde sister then sighed.

"Go play on your own."

Lucy was pushed off of Erza's bed and she slumped on the floor. She pouted. Then, she got an idea. She climbed on her bed again and asked

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Erza smiled and sighed in defeat. "Ok Lucy."

The two girls had rushed downstairs and into a large empty ballroom.

"Do your magic! Do your magic!" Lucy begged.

"Shhh. Alright. Here goes." Erza swirled her hands together and created a magical flurry of snow and ice around the room. Suddenly, she threw her hands in the air and small ice crystals fell from the ceiling.

"Amazing!" Lucy stood in awe as Erza constructed a huge snow slide for them to ride.

"WHEEEE!" Lucy squealed as they slipped down the slope. Lucy stood up and Erza then built a snowman who she called Plue.

She imitated a voice for Lucy "Hi I'm Plue and I like warm hugs!" Lucy then ran up to the snowman and hugged it saying "I love you Plue!"

There were mounds of snow in a trail around the room and Lucy leap from one to another, getting higher and higher as Erza created mountains for her to land on. Lucy was increasing speed everytime she jumped.

"Lucy. Hang on! I can't keep up Wait!" Lucy jumped off.

"LUCY!" SHe accidentely shot an ice shard at her sisters head and she fell onto the snow on the floor unconcious and weak.

"Oh Lucy" She gasped, worried.

"Mama! Papa!"

She heard the doors slam open to reveal Jude and Layla, their parents look at Lucy and Erza in shock.

"I know where we need to go." Jude said. Layla and Jude got on their horses, Lucy with Layla and Erza with Jude. and they left the castle to seek help from Porlyusica, a medicine expert. They continued riding through the forest as a trail of ice followed them.

Meanwhile, a small pink haired boy was riding on a sledge with his white dog thing pulling him along. He was laughing until he almost got run over by two horses creating ice trails.

"Ice?" He said curiously. "Come on Plue! This way!" The boy continued to follow the trails until he came to a cave where he saw a worried family talking to small red dragons.

"What's going on?" He asked. Suddenly, a small red dragon popped up from behind him and whispered.

"Shhh. *looks at the two* You guys are cute! I'm gonna keep you!"

"Please help us!" Jude called " It's my daughter!" Suddenly, all the dragons emerged from the darkness and called Porlyusica. Porlyusica was larger than the other dragons but she was a medical marvel. She placed her claw over Lucy's head and looked worried.

"You are lucky it wasn't her heart. Please come here Erza." Erza stepped towards her. " Your magic can be beautiful and bring happiness but they are going to get stronger over time, which can bring great danger to the people of Magnolia."

"What can you do?" Layla pleaded.

"I can erase all the memories of Erza's powers from Lucy's mind but I will leave in the fun. No matter what, Erza you must learn to control your powers and you must hide them from Lucy. That's the only way we can keep Lucy safe from the magic."

From then on, Erza had her own room and never talked with Lucy anymore. She hid inside her room in was walking past her room when she got an idea. She knocked on the door. "Erza?"

_"Do you want to build a snowman?_  
_Come on, let's go and play_  
_I never see you anymore_  
_Come out the door_  
_It's like you've gone away_  
_We used to be best buddies_  
_And now we're not_  
_I wish you would tell me why_

_Do you want to buid a snowman_  
_It doesn't have to be a snowman-"_

"Go away Lucy!" Erza snapped.

"Ok bye." Lucy sulked and walked away. Maybe she could try again later.

- 3 YEARS LATER-

A ten years old Lucy was really jumpy and knocked on Erza's door again.

_"Do you want to build a snowman?_  
_Or ride our bike around the hall?_  
_I think some company is overdue..._

_I've started talking to_  
_The pictures on the walls_  
_It gets a little lonely_  
_All these empty rooms_  
_Just watching the hours tick by_  
_Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock"_

Still no reply from her older sister.

- 7 YEARS LATER-

The two girls found out that their parents had to go abroad for business for two weeks. They had said goodbye to Lucy and then proceeded to Erza's room and opened the door, peeking through at their disraught daughter. "Erza Here I got you some gloves. These should help control your powers. Remember this: Conceal it, Don't feel it, Don't let it show"

A couple of days after they had left, a terrible sea storm had appeared and drowned the parents ship with them along with it. Lucy sadly walked past Erza's room again but dismissed it as she knew there was no point in trying to ask her anymore. One day, she finally got up the courage to knock on the door for one final time.

_"Please, I know you're in there_  
_People are asking where you've been_  
_They say have courage_  
_And I'm trying to_  
_I'm right out here for you_  
_Please let me in_

_We only have each other_  
_It's just you and me_  
_What are we gonna do?"_

Lucy started sobbing and crouched on the ground, leaning on her sister's door.

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

As Lucy started to cry harder, Erza was leaning against the other side of the door, scared and surrounded by thick ice around her room.


	2. Chapter 2

-7 Months after Lucy and Erza's parents died.-

It was a beautiful morning in the kingdom of Magnolia. The sun was shining and birds were singing. Everyone was excited as today  
was Princess Erza's coranation. The morning was a busy one and everyone was awake and working. Well, everyone except Lucy.

"Princess Lucy?" A servant called.

No answer.

"Princess Lucy? You need to get up!"

"Yeah just a seco... *snore*" She quickly jolted up again. "Who is it?" She called sleepily.

"It's still me. You don't want to be late for your sister's coranation!"

"Yeah.. the conaration..." She gasped " IT'S CORANATION DAY! haha!" She quickly changed into a pink dress that reached the  
floor and tied her hair up. She sprinted out of her bedroom and grabbed one of the maids and jittered

"It's coranation day!"

_"The window is open, so's that door I didn't know they did that anymore_

_Who knew we owned a thousand salad plates?_

_For years I've roamed these empty halls Why have a ballroom with no balls?_

_Finally they're opening up the gates_

_There'll be actual real live people It'll be totally strange_

_Wow, am I so ready for this change"_

She leapt onto a lift, pulling herself using a rope.

_"Cuz for the first time in forever_

_There'll be music, there'll be light_

_For the first time in forever_

_I'll be dancing through the night_

_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy_

_But I'm somewhere in the zone_

_'Cuz for the first time in forever_

_I won't be alone"_

"I can't wait to meet everyone!" She gasped." What if I meet.. the one?" She ran to a curtain and pretended it was a ballgown and  
leaned against a wall.

_"Tonight imagine me gown and all, fetchingly draped against the wall_

_A picture of sophisticated grace_

_I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger, tall and fair_

_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face_

_But then we laugh and talk all evening,_

_Which is totally bizarre_

_Nothing like the life I've lead so far"_

Lucy ran outside to greet all of her subjects and gestured for them to walk inside.

_"For the first time in forever_

_There'll be magic, there'll be fun_

_For the first time in forever_

_I could be noticed by someone_

_And I know it's totally crazy_

_To dream I'd find romance_

_But for the first time in forever_

_At least I've got a chance"_

Meanwhile, Erza was preparing herself for her coranation, reciting the last words of her parents. She practised controlling her  
powers as she sung.

_"Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, put on a show_

_Make one wrong move and everyone will know"_

_But it's only for today (It's only for today)_

_This agony awaits (This agony awaits)_

_Tell the guards to open up the gates (The gates)"_

_"For the first time in forever (Don't let them in, don't let them see)_

_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of (Be the good girl you always have to be)_

_A chance to change my lonely world (Conceal)_

_A chance to find true love (Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know)"_

Lucy begins to sing as she runs along the port, ready to begin the ceremony.

_"I know it all ends tomorrow,_

_So it has to be today_

_'Cuz for the first time in forever_

_For the first time in forever_

_Nothing's in my way! OOFF!"_

"EXCUSE ME! I'M SO SORRY!" Lucy fell into a boat just hanging off the edge of one of the docks.

The man had got off his horse to help Lucy up. She took his hand and stood up. They stared at each other for a minute until the man  
shook his head softly and cleared his throat.

"My name is Prince Sting of Sabertooth" He shook her hand.

Lucy smiled and said."And I'm Princess Lucy of Magnolia. eh?"

"Your highness." He bowed with one knee on the ground.

"Oh come on. There's no need for that." She laughed gently. Sting did too. Then, his horse moved to find something to eat, causing  
Sting and Lucy to accidently fall so Sting caught her. Then, the horse came back and Lucy fell on top of Sting.

"Uhh.. Well, this is akward well not you me. eugh. You're gorgeous. Wait what?" Lucy stuttered. Sting laughed and helped her up  
again.

"It was nice to meet you Lucy."

"Nice to meet you too Sting."

Fanfares filled the silence.

"Oh no. I need to get going!" She ran off leaving Sting still standing on the boat to fall in the cobalt blue ocean. He stared back up at  
her and smiled.

All of Magnolia's subjects were now inside the local church, waiting for their new queen to be crowned Erza stood at the front next to  
Lucy, who was smiling and waving at Sting. It was time to recite the royal promises and duties. Erza was about to pick the scepter up  
when the preist interuppted.

"Your majesty? The gloves?"

Erza looked down at her hands. This could be dangerous. She had to think for a minute. Taking off her gloves could exploit and  
reveal her powers. She had no choice. She had to remove them. Lucy looked at Erza in confusion. Erza had a worried look on her  
face.

As the preist recited, Erza's hands started to shake. 'No! I can't break down! Not now! Just hold out..."

"Queen Erza of Magnolia!" She quickly put her gloves back on again and relaxed. Erza smiled and waved at her new subjects.

Later, they held a party in celebration of Queen Erza. Everyone was having fun when the announcer called.

"Queen Erza of Magnolia!" Rounds of applause took over the ballroom.

"Princess Lucy of Magnolia!" She was no where to be seen. All of a sudden, Lucy ran through while everyone stared at her and  
giggled. She shyly smiled and waved.

"Here? I don't think it's necessar- Ok!" As she stood next to her sister.

"Hi" Erza smiled.

"Oh Me? Hi!" Lucy smiled back.

"So, this is what a party looks like." Erza sighed.

"Yeah. It's amazing. I wish it could always be like this."

"Me too." Erza said. Then, she remembered her powers. "But it can't..."

"Why not-?" Lucy asked.

"It just can't!" Lucy sighed, upset.

"Excuse me for a minute..."

Lucy started to walk through the crowd of people. She couldn't understand why her sister shut her out all the time. What didn't she  
know? Her thoughts were interrupted when she was bumped into by a couple of dancers. She twirled round and round and was  
about to fall over when she felt someone grab her hand.

"I'm glad I caught you."

Lucy opened her eyes and gasped. It was Sting. He pulled her up and started dancing. After a while, Lucy got an idea.

"Do you wanna talk?"

"Okay."

For the rest of the night, Sting and Lucy talked all about themselves, Lucy even accidently hit him in the face at some point. They  
were both thinking about how well they got on. They went up to a balcony in the castle.

"hahaha! 12 brothers?!"

"Yes. and I'm the youngest. The three oldest completely ignored me for years!"

"Aww poor you!"

"Do you have any other siblings?"

"No. Just one sister." Lucy smiled. They stayed silent for a couple of minutes.

"Ok, can I just say something crazy?

"I love crazy." Sting replied.

_"All my life has been a series of doors in my face,_  
_And then suddenly I bump in to you."_

"I was thinking the same thing! Cause, like..." Sting agreed and started to sing.

_"I've been searchin' my whole life to find my own place._  
_And maybe it's the party talkin', or the chocolate fondue."_

_"But with you..._

_But with you I found my place..._

_I see your face..._

_"And it's nothin' like I've ever known before," They both start to sing._

_"Love is an open door,_  
_Love is an open door,_  
_Love is an open door,_

_With you._

_With you._

_With you._

_With you!_

_Love is an open door."_

Sting starts to sing to Lucy."I mean, it's crazy-

"What?" Lucy replied.

_"We finish each other's..."_

_"Sandwiches!" Lucy perked up._

_"That's what I was gonna say!"_

_"I've never met someone..._

_Who thinks so much like me."_

_"Jinx! Jinx AGAIN!" They both started to laugh._

_"Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation._

_You...And I...Were...Just...Meant...To...Be!_

_Say goodbye..._

_Say goodbye..._

_To the pain of the past._  
_We don't have to feel it anymore..._  
_Love is an open door,_  
_Love is an open door,_  
_Life can be so much more..._

_With you._

_With you._

_With you!_

_With you!_

_Love is an open door."_

"Can I say something crazy? Will you marry me?" Sting asked, happily.

"Can I say something even crazier? Yes!" Lucy replied, smiling. She couldn't wait to tell Erza but little did she know that asking to be  
married to Sting after a day of knowing him was going to throw Erza over the edge.


	3. Chapter 3

Duke Everlue, the duke of Hargeon, had been looking around the ballroom. He thought something felt off about the aura of the castle.

Lucy and Sting strolled,with linked arms, to the castle to inform Queen Erza of the engagment. They pushed through dozens of people to finally reach Erza.

"Erza- I mean, Queen Erza, I-We need to tell you something!" Lucy squealed excitedly.

"What is it Lucy?"

"I-We-um-we're kinda- We're getting married!" They giggled in unison.

"Wait! What?"

"Of course we'll have everything sorted for the wedding in 3 days time. All 12 of your brothers can come and stay here! Oh! And we'll have candyfloss and strawberry wedding cake-"

"Hang on Lucy! No-one is getting married!" Erza exclaimed. "Besides, how long have you even know him?"

"A day." Lucy answered nonchalontly.

"A day?! You can't get married after a day of knowing them!"

"You can if it's true love!"

"What do you know about true love?" Erza sneered.

"Me? What about you?! You've never been outside the castle walls! How would you know about anything?!"

Erza and Lucy glared at each other.

"The party's over. Close the gates."

"Wait! Erza!" Lucy accidently took Erza's glove off of her hand. Thinking of the conequences, Erza quickly tried to snatch it away from her.

"Give me my glove back!"

"Erza! I can't live like this any more!" Lucy shouted.

Erza's eyes widened. She got an idea. She wouldn't be safe staying in Magnolia.

"Then... leave."

Lucy gasped. She walked towards her sister as Erza walked away from her.

"What did I ever do to you?"

"Enough Lucy.."

"No. Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!-"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" She waved her pale, bare hand around her, creating a sharp, icy barrier between her clueless sister and the subjects of Magnolia, who were terrified and shocked. Sting looked at Erza with disbelief.  
The duke of Hargeon creeped behind his two bodyguards and whispered "Sorcery... I knew there was something about this place." Erza, who felt scared and horrified that she had just revealed her powers, stormed out of the castle. She ran through the corridors, hoping to find an escape route.

"Look there's the queen!" Someone shouted. "Are you alright?" Another citizen asked. Erza knew what the consequences were if she let the rest of the kingdom know, so she backed away and accidently leant her hands on the the edge of the courtyard fountain. She turned around to see the mess she had created then turned to see the other people look at her in horror. She then ran away to a secluded part of a nearby lake. She stepped on the river, creating an icy platform for her to escape on.

"ERZA!" Lucy called. She and Sting had followed her down to the lake. They were too late. After she left, the cold and ice had spread across the lake and comsumed the kingdom in frost and snow.

"Lucy! Are you kidding? It's too dangerous." Sting implied.

"Erza's not dangerous. She was just scared. I'm going to bring her back. PLEASE BRING MY HORSE!" Lucy said determined.

"At least let me come with you." Sting insisted.

"No. I need you to stay and take care of the kingdom for me. I LEAVE PRINCE STING IN CHARGE!" Lucy then rode off on her horse, determined to bring Erza back even if she doesn't want to.

Erza had quickly made her way up to Mount Hakobe to think about what she did.

_'The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen._

_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside._

_Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried._

_Don't let them in, don't let them see._

_Be the good girl you always had to be._

_Conceal don't feel, don't let them know._

_Well, now they know!'_

Erza took her other glove off and threw it into the air. She began making ice crystals and snow waves around her.

_'Let it go, let it go._

_Can't hold it back anymore._

_Let it go, let it go._

_Turn away and slam the door._

_I don't care what they're going to say._

_Let the storm rage on._

_The cold never bothered me anyway.'_

Erza took off her cloak and let it drift away. She started to walk along on a large gap in the mountain.

_'It's funny how some distance,_

_makes everything seem small._

_And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do,_

_to test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free!'_

_Let it go, let it go._

_I am one with the wind and sky._

_Let it go, let it go._

_You'll never see me cry._

_Here I stand, and here I'll stay._

_Let the storm rage on.'_

Erza let her full power out as she invented an ice castle for her living arrangments. As she was making her chandelier, she sang :

_'My power flurries through the air into the ground._

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back; the past is in the past!'_

Erza took her crown off and looked at it for a moment. She had made up her mind. She didn't want to be queen.

_'Let it go, let it go._

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn._

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand, in the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on!_

_The cold never bothered me anyway.'_

Erza shut the ice door behind her as she took a tour around to admire her handiwork. However, she still thought of her sister. alone and upset that she had left Magnolia.


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN THE SECOND SIDE STORY 'Natsu and Asuka'? NATSU AND LUCY ALMOST KISSED!...OH YEAH! Disclaimer of Fairy Tail, Frozen and all the songs (although I changed the lyrics in this chapter)**

* * *

The moon shone bright and the snow glowed white as Lucy trekked with her horse through the forest caked in snow and ice on her search for Erza.

"Erza! Erza-!" She shouted as a huge clump of snow dropped on top of her. She continued to tread through te ice and snow until she topled down a hill and landed in a river of ice cold water. It was so cold that her dress froze and she couldn't even move properly.

"It had to be snow. Could've been tropical powers but it HAD to be snow!" Lucy whined and shivered violently. Suddenly, she felt a small amount of warmth overwhelm her and she had to find out where the heat was originating from. She soon found a small hut in the middle of nowhere. It was a supply shop. The sign read 'Trading Post and Sauna'. Lucy didn't hesitate to walk inside and shut the door behind her

"Yoo Hoo!" She turned to see a dark haired man wearing only trousers sitting behind the counter, smiling.

"Big summer blowout, Ya? Half off swimsuits, clogs and my personal brand of suncream Ya?"

Lucy blankly stared at him before replying " Yeah, great. So, do you sell any winter boots and dresses?"

"That would be in our winter department." He pointed to a desolant corner of the shop which had wooden snow shoes, a pair of boots, a dress, a pickaxe and a rope. Lucy could only gape at the sight. Nevertheless, she picked the boots and dress up and placed them on the counter."Have you seen a blonde woman, the queen prehaps, passing through here?"

"The only one who is crazy enough to be out in this blizzard is you-!" He was cut off by the door swinging open to reveal a average height, pink haired man wearing boots, a coat and a white scarf with a scale detail. Lucy stared as he walked up to her. His face got a little too close to hersand her skin tinted pink.

"Lollipops."

"Um..."

"Behind you."

"Oh! Um... Sorry." He threw the lollipops onto the counter and went over to the "winter department" and picked up the pickaxe and rope and threw those on the counter.

"So, where were you travelling from?" The shop owner asked.

"Mount Hakobe." Lucy's eyes widened and tapped on the pink haired man's arm.

"Could you tell me what happened up there? Did it seem... magical?" The man adjusted his scarf and then turned to Lucy.

"Yes. Now, could ya butt out for a minute?"

"That'll be 40 jewels."

"No way man! 10 jewels!"

"Sorry. 40 jewels or no sale. However, I'll throw in a free visit to the sauna. Hello family!" He waved through the window to a blue haired family waving back at him.

"Come on! 10 jewels is all I've got! Help me out here."

"10 jewel will get the lollipops and nothing more."

Lucy butted in. "Could you pleeeease tell me?"

"I will. Just wait a minute. i'm trying to deal with this crook-"

The sop owner stood up and appeared much taller than the man and the woman expected him to be. "What did you call me?!" He asked with hints of anger and upset in his voice. He grabbed the pink haired man and threw him out of the door.

His dog, Plue walked up to him and nudged him.

"Sorry buddy. I couldn't get your lollipops. But I got us somewhere to sleep." They looked behind them at an old stable and grinned at each other.

* * *

_"Doggies are better than people_  
_Plue, don't you think that's true?_  
_Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you_  
_Every one of em's bad, except you_

_But people smell better than doggies_  
_Plue, don't you think I'm right?_  
_That's once again true, for all except you_  
_You got me. Let's call it a night_  
_Good night. Don't let the frostbite bite"_

After he finished the song, he fell fast asleep...

"That's a nice song."

"Ahhhh!" They screamed in unison.

Lucy walked over to the two, who were laying on a bed of hay.

"You will take me to Mount Hakobe!" She ordered.

The man sighed. "What makes you think I'm going to take you up there- oof!" He was cut off by a pickaxe and a rope hit him in the face.

"Fine. I'll take you. We leave tommorow morning and you forgot the lollipops-" He then got hit in the head with a bag of lollipops.

"We leave right now... yeah now. My name's Lucy Heartfilia."

The man sat up and yawned. " My name's Natsu Dragneel"


End file.
